I'll always love you
by Mwagner11
Summary: Hermione has been kidnapped and is going to be killed as a human sacrifice for Draco's becoming a Death Eater. Will Draco kill her and become a Death Eater? Or will he have the strength to defy his father and save Hermione? Oneshot.


**So this is just a oneshot but review anyway! I don't own HP**

"I want her killed."

"But M'lord-"

"You know you hate her, Draco. You know it. She is the ideal choice."

"But M'lord-"

"Do you dare the question me?" The thunderous voice spread throughout the room and the shivering pale boy shuddered.

"No, M'lord."

"Go."

Hermione's POV

Hermione strode across the castle grounds, a wide smile on her face. She enjoyed having a free afternoon. Hermione continued to walk down a cobblestone path in the gardens of Hogwarts and spread out her arms, allowing sunlight to dance across her fingertips.

Suddenly a shadow flashed behind a tree, then vanished. Hermione frowned, glancing around. She had the peculiar feeling of someone watching her. "Who are you?" she asked into the silence. Time seemed to freeze.

Hermione reached for her wand but her hand closed on air. Had she dropped it? It wasn't up her sleeve like it had been before.

There was another flash of shadow and a hissing voice broke the silence. Hermione turned around only to see a jet of red light and then darkness.

(The next day)

Hermione had a throbbing headache. Her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? Stone walls surrounded her.

Hermione groaned. Hadn't she been enjoying a walk just before? Then it hit her, the light, the voice. She had been kidnapped!

A figure emerged from the shadows, his slick white blonde hair gleaming. He grinned. "Hello Hermione," the voice slithered.

Hermione felt sick. "Draco," she whispered. "Why?"

He sighed. "You're to be the Mudblood sacrifice for my becoming a Death Eater."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying. "Why Draco? Why?"

He sighed once again."They'll come in a minute for you. They'll outfit you in ceremonial robes."

"You can't."

"He'll kill me," Draco whispered. "I'll die if I don't do it." A stone door opened and two Death Eaters walked inside. They grabbed Hermione and dragged her out. She didn't struggle. There was no point.

Draco's POV

Hermione was dumped inside a stone chamber with only Draco inside. He looked at her. She wore a gray dress and her hair was plaited. He brandished his wand and suddenly Hermione was bound to a stone table.

She tried to cry out but he quickly gagged her with his wand. A stone door opened and two Death Eaters walked inside. Voldemort followed. Hermione's eyes widened and a tear fell from one eye. Voldemort turned to Draco and ran his fingers over Hermione's cheek. "Well done Draco," he hissed and held out a silver knife, embedded with jewels towards him.

Stone steps unfolded and Draco mounted them. He was soon standing next to the table, knife in hand.

He removed Hermione's gag and turned to Voldemort. "What now?" he asked.

Voldemort smiled slyly. "First, you kiss her. The minute your lips leave hers, it is a symbol you are leaving the Muggle world behind. Next, you lay your hand on the stone table and prick yourself with the knife. You pour the drop into a glass jar. Then you pierce her and put that drop into a jar as well. You drop the jars onto the table, smashing them apart, which shows you will never mix with Muggles. You then stab her in each arm, binding you to me. And then you lay your hand on the table and issue the killing stroke which brands you the Mark."

Draco nodded and removed Hermione's gag. He then took a deep breath, leaned down, and met his lips with hers. Hermione's eyes widened as their tongues intertwined. A tear trickled down her cheek and Draco withdrew. He then pricked himself, conjured a jar, and dumped the contents within. He did the same with Hermione.

He closed his eyes and dropped the jars on the stone, shattering them. He then lifted the knife and eyed her pale vulnerable thin arm. He wound up and stabbed it. Hermione screamed and Draco quickly took the knife away, fighting back tears. He felt a dark feeling inside. This wasn't right.

He did the same with her other arm and once again a scream pierced the multitude. Draco glanced at Voldemort who was leering at the Mudblood. Was this really what he wanted, he thought, as he looked at Hermione's terrified expression.

"No," he whispered. The Death Eaters glanced at him. "No!" he shouted. "I won't!"

Voldemort rose deathly silent and spoke two harsh words. "Kill him."

The Death Eaters rushed at him. Draco cut Hermione's bonds with the knife, grabbed her, and rushed for the entrance. Hermione was breathing heavily now. "Draco what are you doing?"

"Saving you," was his only reply.

Behind them, Draco could hear the sounds of pounding footfalls and his only comfort was that they were leaving the doorway. "You'll never make it," Hermione whispered softly. Draco glanced at her and with a stricken heart, realized the truth.

He loved her.

He Draco Malfoy loved Hermione Granger.

A jet of red light flew past his ear and Draco looked back. Death Eaters were advancing, hatred in their eyes. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him, not even his own father.

Draco put on a burst of speed and dove into a bush, Hermione in his arms. He looked at her wonderful, warm chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. His tongue crept into her mouth and he groaned, enjoying the sensation. They broke apart and Hermione smiled.

"I love you Draco."

He sighed. He could hear the Death Eaters frantically searching. They would never get away together. Draco looked at her. "Forgive me," he whispered and then stepped out of the bush, into the face of Lucius Malfoy who pointed a wand at his chest. Draco closed his eyes and yelled "Hermione run! I love you!"

Those were his last words. Draco crumpled to the ground as a jet of green light pierced his chest. Behind him, Hermione jumped out of the bush and Apparated, her face blotched with tears.

She had lost her love.

Ten years later, Hermione stood in her house, weeping silently.

She had never gotten married as a tribute to Draco. She would always love him and now that the battle against Voldemort had been won she had no fear of being a Muggle-born.

Everything was perfect.

Except she didn't have Draco.

If not for Harry and Ron, her amazing friends, she would have killed herself so she could join Draco. But she had decided against it.

Life was short. She would make the best of it.

And when she died she would reunite with her beloved.

And was all that mattered.


End file.
